Hetalia Drabbles
by firezone783
Summary: A series of reader insert drabbles for all you Hetalia fans out there. First time at this so I hope you all enjoy it! This is one story that I'll attempt at taking requests for. T just in case of future drabbles
1. Scarf

Hetalia Drabbles-Russia: Scarf

It was cold. Freezing, in fact…At least that's what it felt like to you, of course. No one else seemed to mind the snow, but maybe that was because no one else had to be outside on a day like this. "Of a hundred some odd people in the hallway and I get picked out. Not the obnoxious one (frikin' Al…). Not the pervert streaking down the hall. Not even the tall guy with the "go die" aura and the semi-pedo smile. No. It's the one person minding their damn business," you muttered venomously through chattering teeth, clutching the stack of files tighter.

Speaking of pedo smiles, which had-of ALL OTHER THINGS-caught your attention in the frozen tundra of a courtyard, one Ivan Braginski stood in the midst of the white sea of snow, still as a statue. "Ivan?" No response. Had he not heard you? Despite your better judgment to get the _hell_ out of the cold, you secured the folders under one arm before marching up to him and tugged on the first thing you could reach. Oddly enough, it had been his scarf. Even more irritating was that every inch of the fabric-even if it wasn't touching him!-was insanely warm!

"That's so not fair…!" "Oh. _, I didn't see you there," the Russian chirped pleasantly, suddenly spinning around to catch you burying your face in the soft wool. "Uh…This isn't what it looks like." "It isn't? Then what is it?" That damn pedo smile…! You couldn't seem to get a single coherent word out and resigned to hiding behind the files in your hand, waiting for whatever it was that the Russian did to people who molested his scarf…

"You are so silly _," he chuckled. Daring to look up at him, you were suddenly blinded by something soft and warm falling over your face. "What…?" "If you are cold, just say so, da?" He wrapped the loose ends of the scarf around you with that pedo smile of his, but it seemed just a tad less creepy now. Ivan was never known to share, much less give someone his scarf of all things…Not without a price. But…Maybe that was one you could live with?

"Would you like to join me for coffee after I finish this errand?" "Da!" You couldn't help but smile back at him.

**~Maybe I should borrow your scarf more often then?~**


	2. Sing

So I decided to do one for Austria (my absolute fave, hehe) and since it's music, I ended up writing a poem for this one so sorry if it's not the best.

* * *

><p>Hetalia Drabbles-Austria: Sing<p>

She loved to sing. It was, after all, what she did best. Especially when all that she had were her words. She could invent new ways to say them, but that was all. No rhythm or rhyme she could create could make her feel the way he did. The way he made those words stop dead in her throat or cause her heart to race or throat to ache as if she'd sang until it bled.

Because there were no words to describe the music he made. Her voice would shy away from such a beautiful melody. But her heart could keep a perfect beat for him if he asked, even if it was pounding like thunder. She dreamed of singing for him, with him…But it was just that.

_A dream._

So day after day, she'd settle for just listening to him play. Sometimes the violin, but mostly the piano, and night after night she would sing as if she were accompanying him.

'_This will be my secret, my legacy even in this solitude and my voice shall never taint your music.'_

But he'd caught her one day as she snuck away from the door of his music room. "You don't have to hide, you know."

'_But I do.'_

"Ah…I didn't want to intrude, Mr. Edelstein…"

'_Even though I'd trade my life for such a chance'_

"I find that I play much better when there is someone to play for." "You're already a very skilled musician, sir." "But a master must be able to harmonize with another. That is where I fail." The words were a total shock. "Fail" and "Mr. Edelstein" were rarely words that he used in the same sentence. "You don't! You're wonderful. I absolutely love your music!" "Even with all my prowess, I can't substitute that missing element." "What could you possibly be missing?"

He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips as he turned to her. "I've heard you sing before, so don't tell me that you can't." He didn't give her the chance to argue and began playing, once more, a song that she had learned by heart and she suddenly couldn't help herself.

_Because the truth is obvious to you_

_And painful to me,_

_The light I tried to hide it behind_

_Just made it all the more plain for you to see_

_All I have are words_

_And it's not enough_

_Please stop me before all is said and done_

_Else, this candle's flame, out I will snuff!_

_With all my heart_

_How it pines for you_

_It was an accident at first_

_And now every chord my heart hits ends with you._

Words so sad and bereft with a melody so delicate and sweet fit together just so, they never wanted to stop. "Such a beautiful love song…"

**~Sing it for me?~**


	3. Silence

Hetalia Drabbles-Canada: Silence

Canada sighed for perhaps the hundredth time in the last hour. It was all so predictable already. America babbles, England clubs him in the head, then France would come in and make one obscene remark or another and he and England would try to throw each other out of the window before a waitress would come in with tea, coffee, and other refreshments. Also, as usual, he would have to get his own.

"Bloody idiot! You keep shoving me and I'll put my foot right up your-" "Um…Tea, sir…?" Poor girl, she must've been new to the job. She was just about a minute too early… "O-Oh! Yes, please." England slumped down in his seat, a bit irritated that he'd been caught in such an "ungentlemanly mood" and by a lady no less! France was being, well, France, but she seemed to have adapted to it already as she quickly went around the table filling the orders.

He sighed, preparing to swipe his drink from the cart when she reached his brother… "Hey there. What can I get you?" "Who're you?" The voice giggled and a hand reached down in front of him, gently petting the bear in his lap. "Cute little fella you got there. What's his name?"

Was she really talking to him?

"K-Kumajori…" "Cute name too I see. So, will you be having anything to drink?"

This couldn't really be happening…

"Hot chocolate…I-If you have." She nodded and flashed a very Alfred-like smile before turning her back on his now cherry red face. "You sure keep some…interesting company," she chuckled, ignoring the Frenchman across the table with his creep smile. "I-I guess…Not that they…Really know I'm here," he added dejectedly. He heard her stop whatever she was doing and looked up to see if she needed help when he met her confused eyes.

"How?" "H-How what?..." "How do they not notice you?" He almost couldn't hold the intense stare she was giving him as if he were the most fascinating things in the world. "I'm j-just…quiet is all…" "I don't get it."

He didn't get it either now.

"Ever heard of the phrase, "Deafening silence"?" "N-No, actually," he admitted bashfully. Picking up a napkin for his cup, she smiled again before setting it down beside his papers. "Thank you, Miss…?" "Call me _." "_," he murmured as if trying to commit the sweet taste her name left on his tongue to memory. "It was nice meeting you, Mister…," she asked in a teasing fashion with yet another playful smile. "Williams…B-But you can call me Matthew," he blushed, voice trailing off as she chuckled. "I'll see you around, Matthew."

She left him unbelievably confused until he noticed just how quiet the room had become and how everyone's eyes were on HIM for once. "Way to put the moves on bro!" "Care to share, mon cher Matthieu," France purred, gesturing down at his cup. On the corner of the napkin in wispy black ink was her name, a number and words that he'd remember for a very, very long time.

**~Your silence is deafening, but your voice is sweet as syrup~**


	4. Numbers

Hetalia Drabbles-America: Numbers

"Alright, let's try this again Al." The blonde let out a loud groan and dropped his head onto the annoying textbook on the table in front of him. "Al! Come on! The test is tomorrow and why do I bother…" "I don't even know when I'll EVER use this!" "Tomorrow," you dead panned, causing the teen to suddenly hug you. "Let's go out and do something else!" "No! Baka…We need to study!"

"Why do you keep shooting me down," he pouted. Queue the foot in his face…Now. 'Let's see his puppy eyes beat THAT!' But it still didn't help you shove the significantly larger boy off before you hit the floor… "Damnit Al…!" "You know I like you~!" Blunt as hell, but that was Alfred for you… "It's not that I don't like you," you muttered. "I just…Need you to concentrate…!"

Yeah. That was it.

The minute he started fishing through your pockets for your phone, red flags attached to a light bulb went off in your head. "I'll make you a deal," you suddenly declared, jumping to your feet and facing him. He didn't get up, but locked his eyes with yours. Grabbing a pen and a sheet of blank paper, you quickly began jotting down problems from the textbook Alfred so greatly loathed. "So what's your little challenge?" "Peel yourself off the floor and you'll see."

Curious as he was eager to win you over, he sprung up with ease and rested his chin lightly on your shoulder. You could feel him tense when he saw the long list of problems that took up practically the entire page before holding up your cell phone and declaring, "There are seven problems on here, each one harder than the last. If you can solve them all correctly, call me." "But I don't have your…"

His eyes widened suddenly and he grabbed a pen before actually starting to work. 'This should keep him busy for a while,' you thought triumphantly and strolled into the living room. About ten minutes later, your phone rang. "Hello?" "So about that date!" "How…?" Alfred smirked from the doorway.

**~You're my motivation darling!~**


	5. Angels

Here's the first of England's 3. This one is completely unrelated to the next 2 by the way. This one is from the point of view of his bodyguard and very much reminds me of one of my OCs in the Hetalia Units story, Lin Kollane, because of her back story. Eventually I hope to introduce all of their background stories in the alt story that I'm thinking of but that's for later. Right now, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Hetalia Drabbles-England: Angels<p>

It wasn't supposed to have happened…SHOULDN'T have happened!

_And yet, it did._

For God's sake, you were supposed to protect him! That was the point of you being with him all the time, wasn't it?

Rule Number 1:

_Never become emotionally attached._

"Bloody hell Arthur," you muttered through gritted teeth. Your eyes were beginning to burn with tears that threatened to fall and you gripped his limp hand tighter.

Rule Number 2:

_Never show any emotion._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" "My decision is final." The words held a grim fate, but none of that mattered now. "I'll be damned before I let you pay for my mistake…" He looked so sick…Lifeless…As much as you wanted to stay by him, every second you stood by idle wasted another second of his life. "I promise I won't fail you this time…" Placing one last chaste kiss on his cold lips, you exited the room to find the doctor

Arthur Kirkland awoke to a room filled with flowers, cards, and everything in between. His mind was still in a fog but he sat up anyway, regardless of the nurse who rushed to settle him back into his bed. Of all other things that he could've thought to say or ask, "Where's _," was the first words in his waking moments.

The nurse, whose features he couldn't seem to distinguish aside from a somber, telling smile simply said, "Rule number 3, Mr. Kirkland." Arthur's heart would've stopped if it were anyone else's as she began to change the bandages covering his chest, but he knew it would never fail him… "Rule number three, huh…?"

**~Sacrifice everything for him.~**


	6. Demons

Hetalia Drabbles-England: Demons

Chains rattled and scraped your skin as you shifted under their weight. "This blows," you hissed. The form decked in blinding white didn't so much as bother to acknowledge your presence until a second white-clad man joined him. "You're about a decade late," he laughed, slapping the newcomer playfully on his back as he got up to leave. "She's all yours buddy, but that _thing's_ got quite a mouth."

"Bite me," you called lazily as he shot you a parting glare. "A hundred years of this bull…" "It was your own mistake," the angel muttered, casting you a sideward glance at you.

That was it.

You could handle the hateful remarks, the dirty looks, the crosses and holy water thrown in your face, but-for whatever reason-this angel shooting his mouth off made you want to rip his pretty green eyes out.

"Listen here, fresh meat. You all think you're so damn high and mighty…You know NOTHING about me or my kind. The sins of our mothers and fathers fall unto us to pay with OUR blood, no matter how blessed or damned they are or were. I have no place in Heaver now Hell," you roared. The chains binding you shook and strained violently as you thrashed in your rage and the blonde seemed sufficiently frightened by your outburst.

True fear.

Sometimes you wished you could see what other demons found so enticing about it since you seemed to cause to much of it…Settling back against the ground, you awaited whatever her might throw at you. His shadow loomed over you like so many others had before, and your pain would banish their fear…

"Tell me." Disbelief clouded your eyes as you dared to look up. There was neither hatred nor anger on his face, despite his furrowed brow. You'd never seen such a look before…The look in his eyes…Was it pity? Could one be sympathetic toward a creature such as yourself? Or was it all simply a joke…?

He crossed his arms, waiting for a response, and it only took you a minute to decide that you would take that chance. "It would take quite some time…" "We've got plenty of it." "Hn…Very well," you murmured, leaning forward. "You may not believe it, but…"

**~Not all of us are bad~**


	7. Falling

Part 3 hurray! Sequal to Demons. Arthur truly is a gentleman. Sometimes doing what you think is right isn't something people agree with. The only question is, can you live with the choices you make?

* * *

><p>Hetalia Drabbles-England: Falling<p>

"Almost two hundred years," you sighed just loud enough for Arthur to hear when you saw him approaching. There was no reply, as was usual with your morning comments. For an angel, he sure didn't get along with them. But none of that mattered, because the second he got close enough for you to really see him, you knew something wasn't right.

His smile was weak, wings a dingy looking gray, emerald eyes filled with worry and, most of all, he lacked that common saintly aura of purity that was ever present around him.

"_," he called softly as you stared at him. The axe in his hand made your stomach churn uneasily and you bowed your head to hide the hurt in your eyes. "I always wondered if it would be you Arthur," you murmured, ready for the killing blow. You could hear it slice through the air…

"You should probably go now." What? Arthur met your shocked face with a bashful smile as the chains fell free from your body and pulled you to your feet. "I don't…" "Silly girl," he huffed.

_You're free._

As if your eyes could get any wider, the true weight of his words came crashing down on you as he let go of your hands and stepped back, hurt in his eyes. He broke their rules. He set a demon-halfling or not-loose upon the world.

_He had fallen._

_For you, no less._

"You idiot," you hissed, pulling him back with a heavy sigh. His light had been tainted by that darkness when he'd first made his choice all those decades ago and it had slowly began to take its toll… "I'm not worth it…!" "It's already been done. I regret nothing, so go." "Only if you come with me."

**~Because life isn't worth living without you~**


	8. Guns and Roses

Well, it's not hard to make France quite the romantic person. I see him with roses and getting guns pointed at him so often that it'd probably nice to see him as not so much of a creep and have a girl pointing them at him instead. xD Enjoy all you France fans!

* * *

><p>Hetalia Drabbles-France: Guns and Roses<p>

If someone were to ask, most people would say that Francis Bonnefois was either a relentless lover, or an extremely stupid man. You would have to say the latter. Every Valentine's Day and birthday of yours that came around, you were assaulted by a barrage of roses and his persistent requests for some "quality time" together.

Today was another such day-Valentine's Day to be exact-and you couldn't have been more terrified as you entered the conference room, only to see a pink, heart shaped box the size of a 3 inch D-ring binder sitting innocently enough on your spot at the table. "He just doesn't give up," you sighed. 'Still, it's a nice change from flowers.'

You still had to get rid of it before the others showed up though. Cautiously undoing the ted lace ribbon on the box, you opened the lid to find soft rose petals cushioning what looked like a brand new World War II French Star Model 14 handgun. "Holy hell…!" "Do you like your gift, mon cher?" "Well, you still managed to get flowers into it somehow," you chided playfully at the Frenchman. "But I love it! How on Earth did you know?"

Francis took the seat beside you and watched with amusement as you thoroughly examined the gun. "A little birdie told me."

Gilbert.

Now the only question was whether or not you should buy him a beer or shove this gigantic box down his throat next time you saw him? "He also told me," he said, taking one of your hands and kissing the back of it gently before smirking at your reddening face. "That ma cheri has very delicate hands." You had to hand it to him.

**~Francis certainly knew how to flatter a girl~**


	9. Running

Hetalia Drabbles-Germany: Running

"Pick up the pace _!" You groaned, half terrified, half annoyed as you ran laps around the large training field. When Ludwig suggested evasion training, you thought it would be a great opportunity to have some parkore practice with Kiku. Little did either Feliciano or Ludwig know, the Japanese man was very skilled at it and it would've been fun to play war games with that skill in your arsenal…

But no.

Instead, it was running. "You know, this wasn't what I had in mind when you said evasion training," you practically screamed at what was basically a German bulldozer slowly but steadily catching up to you. "You need to work on your stamina," he grunted. Bastard was probably taking your complaint as some sort of ploy to get out of training. With this in mind, you suddenly came to a dead stop, Ludwig almost plowing you into the ground, and glared at him with nothing short of pure defiance and fire in your eyes.

In your anger, you missed the slight shiver of fear and the faint blush on his cheeks as he faced you. "Running is for cowards and I am no such thing!" "Then what do you propose we do, kleines madchen," he asked, smirking at the shock and anger on your face. He'd already bruised your warrior spirit with his little "run away!" Feliciano training games but he sure as hell wouldn't get away with this one!

Faster than he could blink, you strode up to him, swept your leg behind his knees and shoved him onto the ground before he rolled down the slight incline onto the grass. "I don't know about you, but I plan on beating you senseless!" "That game, huh?" He was still smirking when he dusted off his pants and gave you a challenging look.

Oh. It was on now. (Shit just got real!)

Sensing the mood shift as the two of you suddenly gave ear bursting, blood curdling battle cries, Kiku put a hand on the dozing Italian's shoulder. "Italy-san, I believe it would be in the best interests of our physical well being if we relocated to a different spot." "Vee~? Germany and _ aren't having another one of their…what was it…Lover's spats!...Are they?" A loud thud coupled with you triumphantly using the aforementioned German's back as a chair made them both sigh, yet smile when they heard you both laughing loudly.

**~Love is a rough game to play, but it's better to play together~**


	10. Fear

Hetalia Drabbles: Fear

One of the men sealed the door once you had made it in and huddled in the corner of the room with the others. This really wasn't what you had in mind for your first day with your new unit, but then again, you sure as hell didn't want to be stationed here to begin with so why the hell would your wants-or need for a nice hot mug of hot chocolate in this freezing tundra-matter anyway?

The large metal door suddenly rattled violently and everyone in the room immediately looked up, terrified for reasons you couldn't fathom. "Get yourselves together! We can handle a few surly Russians!" "Captain, it's only ONE Russian!" Wait…WHAT?! "Then what're you so scared of!? There's fifteen of us crammed in here!" "Because it's not just ANY Russian, ma'am," one of the soldiers holding the door shut yelled back, "it's THE Russian!"

Alright. Something was seriously screwy here and you were sure that it was nothing but a whole lot of hype and bullshit from a few tired soldiers. This particular group had a bad reputation of exaggerating stories of…well, anything really. You puffed out your chest in a show of bravery and glared at the door. There wasn't a man alive that you hadn't heard of with such a fearful reputation, much less one in your new station…

BANG!

Though no one man should EVER be able to make a solid steel door rattle like a box full of glass cups. The room suddenly went dead silent and the other soldiers were getting anxious… Sucking up your growing unease, you moved toward the still barricaded door cautiously…

Now, just imagine the look on your face when a large, glowing circle lined with strange and illegible writing with a violet star in the center appeared on the floor beneath your feet with you practically dead center on it.

And a hand shot up from it to grab your ankle.

"HOLY—" "C-Captain!" "_! You came to be one with Russia, da~?" "OH WHAT THE HELL IVAN!"

~You now knew the true face of fear~


	11. Courage

Okaaaay~! So this one was a request that was long overdue-and I'm sorry I don't remember who requested it gomen-but I hope you like it anyway~

This one's for Hungary and yes, the reader is a girl~

* * *

><p>Hetalia Drabbles: Courage<p>

There were few things that Elizaveta Hedervary couldn't do. There were fewer things that she wouldn't do, especially for someone that was of great importance to her. But there was one thing…and ONLY ONE thing…that absolutely terrified her. If one knew or perhaps even saw that which made her palms sweat, heart race and tempt her feet to carry her in the fleeing direction of this great terror…

They might laugh.

Gilbert certainly did-and later received a swift kick to the face for-but there was something bigger for her to deal with right now.

"Hey! I thought I heard your voice, Lizzie~"

Her heart pounded against her ribs in time with the light footsteps. She couldn't move as the terrifying form moved closer by the second. Her mind went completely blank as the girl jumped up and hugged her suddenly. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You're a hard woman to get a hold of, you know." "Erm…Sorry…I was just, uh, taking care of something," the Hungarian finished lamely as she pointed to the aforementioned Prussian now on the floor.

( y/n ) just shook her head a little and laughed at the sight that she was more or less accustomed to by now. "Well, I'm sure he did _something_ to deserve it," she snickered. Roderich could only shake his head at the two while ( y/n ) had her laugh at Gilbert's expense and adjusted his glasses. "I can't believe you two sometimes," he sighed, and Elizaveta flushed darker at his comment. '_What if she doesn't like me now_,' she thought almost fearfully, '_Maybe I scare her…?_'

"Oh come off it Roderich. I bet there's been a million times you've wanted to smack him for one thing or another but you just have Lizzie do it since she's the one who has the muscle!" ( y/n )'s defense of her against the Austrian was shocking to say the least, for she had never before been so blunt with him. In fact, Elizaveta was damn sure that she had a crush on Roderich and something like this wouldn't sit well with him at all.

"And just for that, you two," she pointed at Gilbert and Roderich to gain their attention as the former picked himself up from the ground, "You can go to the movies by yourselves." Even with her sweaty palms, ( y/n ) still took a firm yet gentle hold of Elizaveta's hand and grinned. "Cuz I'm taking Lizzie out to the movies tonight~" "WAS?! How come Liz gets to be treated to dinner and a movie and not the awesome me?!" Both Gilbert and Roderich-and even Elizaveta!-were staring at her in shock and surprise when ( y/n ) simply smiled and answered with, "Because I like her like that~"

**_~From that night on, Elizaveta and ( y/n ) made movie night date night instead~_**


End file.
